How to ruin Christmas
by Onmyuji
Summary: Y mientras Gray y Juvia intentaban tener una Navidad normal, la locura se escabulló debajo del arbolito. Colección. AU. Actividad Navideña para el Foro Cannon Island.
1. Help him before he suidides!

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

* * *

 **How to ruin Christmas**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 _8\. Help him before he suidides!_

* * *

Gajeel le había pedido (aunque sin mucho interés en realidad) que fuera mesurada, pero a Juvia eso no le interesaba. Estaba más ocupada pensando en lo grandioso que sería ese día. Ni siquiera porque su amigo de casi toda una vida intentó convencerla de que su idea era estúpida, cuando Juvia ya se marchaba lejos del departamento de él para salir a las calles, decidida.

Porque Juvia amaba la Navidad y estaba lista para llevar su amor y su desinterés a un nuevo nivel.

 _«¡Juvia jura que ayudará al primer extraño que encuentre hoy en la calle! Y no sólo eso, ¡Juvia se encargará de hacerle pasar la mejor navidad de su vida!»_ , fue su declaración contundente antes de salir del departamento de Gajeel, aunque el aludido poco había hecho por intentar detenerla.

—¡Qué demon-...! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame! —La voz del chico de cabellos azabaches irrumpió el silencio mientras ella le abrazaba fuerte, sin soltarlo por nada del mundo.

—¡No lo hagas! ¡No hoy, no nunca! ¡La vida es demasiado hermosa para tirarla de esa forma! ¡Y además hoy es Navidad y se supone que es un día feliz! ¡Juvia no te dejará hacerlo! —Chilló ella fuerte sin soltar al muchacho por nada del mundo. El aludido forcejeó para soltarse, pero el agarre era férreo y poderoso y no imaginaba que una chica como esa pudiera albergar semejante fuerza dentro de ella.

—¡No sé de qué mierda hablas! ¡No me iba a tirar del puente! ¡Sólo estaba...! ¿Y tú quién eres? —Reclamó él mientras la chica de cabellos azulados le miraba con el reproche en los ojos, sin soltarlo.

—Claro que te ibas a tirar, Juvia pudo verlo en tus ojos. ¡Juvia te habló entonces y no contestaste! —Rebatió ella, con un puchero.

—¿Porque estoy de luto, quizá? —Y ahí había soltado la verdad. Aunque no esperaba que tendría que descargar semejante carga emocional en una perfecta desconocida.

Porque un día antes de víspera de Navidad, su querida maestra Ur, con quien había crecido y se había criado, falleció; dejándole en el completo desamparo a él y tres personas más.

La joven de ojos azules le miró con cara de circunstancia y luego de volverlo a mirar, cayó en la cuenta de que la pena se asomaba por sus ojos, haciéndola sentir extraña. Quizá porque ahora captaba que el joven era de buen parecer y ahora sentía su corazón latiendo de lo lindo en su garganta.

—¡Juvia no te puede dejar hasta estar segura de que no harás nada imprudente! —Repitió ella despacio, sin soltarlo y entonces él soltó un suspiro largo y tendido, mientras miraba a la chica que no lo soltaba, tratando de moverse.

—Tengo que ir a casa, me esperan para la cena de Navidad. —Anunció él, con aburrimiento en la voz, sintiéndose cada vez más desesperado.

—Juvia no te dejará solo. — _«Porque es Navidad, porque es un día de paz y de amor, porque solo cosas buenas deben de ocurrir en Navidad»_. Anunció ella mientras repetía para sus adentros la razón por la cual insistía con no soltarlo.

—¿Eso significa que tendré que llevarte a la cena de Navidad? —Gimoteó él, mientras ella apretaba el agarre para evitar que se soltara, y entonces el azabache soltó un suspiro más largo y pesado que el anterior.

Llevando a una chica de cabellos azulados a cuestas, que alegó toda la noche haberlo salvado antes de que fuera a suicidarse.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 _ **PS.**_ No me fui para siempre, andaba de parranda DX Bueno, en realidad no tan así X3 me distancié un poco de FanFiction porque me inscribí al NaNoWriMo y tenía que dedicarme a eso. Escribí y respiré una novela por 30 días y acabé con el cerebro frito x.x ahora necesito escribir de otras cosas antes de que haga combustión espontánea. ¿Y qué mejor que Gruvia Navideño? :3

En este caso me sentí intrépida para escribir un AU. La idea es no hacer capítulos muy largos, así que espero que se haya entendido la idea, que corresponde al #8 del evento para Cannon Island :3 (El personaje A promete hacer algo agradable/lindo por extraño durante la Navidad. El personaje B es ese extraño.)

Los próximos retos digamos que serán continuación de este, pero todos enfocados en Navidad (no precisamente el mismo año xD).

En el foro encontrarán más retos como este, por si se animan a participar :D!

Nos leemos muy pronto n.n

 **Onmi.**


	2. But then she stays,

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

* * *

 **How to ruin Christmas**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 _10\. But then she stays,_

* * *

Cuando le puso la taza rellena de chocolate caliente a una pequeña distancia de ella en la barra, la chica de cabellos azules le dirigió una sonrisa cálida, antes de tomar el contenedor entre sus manos y beber en el mayor de los silencios. Provocando consecuentemente que él volteara la cabeza con furia y limpiara la barra, ahora completamente sofocado.

 _No se suponía que pensara que ella fuera linda._

Todos se habían burlado de él. De él y su patético empleo de medio turno que irrevocablemente le había hecho trabajar en víspera de Navidad. Desde Natsu hasta Elfman; incluso Lyon, Ultear y Meredy se habían reído de su desdicha al tener que trabajar ese día y perderse la enorme fiesta navideña que harían en Fairy Tail, el bar que frecuentaban todos.

 _Pero ella no._

Desde el año pasado, en que ella _lo salvó de haberse suicidado_ , se había rehusado a dejarlo solo. Pero esta vez el argumento no era una posible reincidencia de un suicidio que nunca ocurrió ni ocurriría, sino porque había tenido el atrevimiento de anunciar a los cuatro vientos, apenas conociendo su nombre, que _estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de él_.

De él, Gray Fullbuster; el mismo que era demasiado reservado y callado con sus cosas, el que nunca era abierto sobre sus emociones con nadie; y que sobre todo, no permitía que nadie atravesara esa seguridad tan hermética propia de él. Y de repente se había visto violentado y con el mundo de cabeza por la presencia de esa mujer.

De Juvia Lockser.

Y es que luego de su peculiar incidente, descubrió que asistían a la misma universidad y tomaban el mismo grado (convirtiendo sus horarios en una pesadilla ahora que Juvia los hacía coincidir perfectamente). Y ahora era ella su única compañía en el solitario café que obviamente nadie visitaría por ser Navidad.

—Juvia.

—¿Sí, Gray-sama? —Ella tomaba su taza con una sonrisa, mientras bebía un poco de su tibio líquido y esperaba que el azabache continuara.

—¿Acaso no vas a ir a festejar la navidad con tu familia? —Porque era más bien solitario y se sentía egoísta de retenerla (aunque fuera por voluntad propia) en el café. Ella bien pudo cuando menos adelantarse a la fiesta con todos sus amigos pero no lo había hecho, así que recurrió a la primera idea que se gestó en su cabeza.

—Juvia no tiene a nadie, Gray-sama. —Explicó Juvia despacio y sin la pesadumbre que se puede esperar de una información tan dura como esa, mientras Gray volvía a limpiar la barra por enésima vez esa noche y entonces la miró, cual si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza—. ¡Por eso Juvia hará compañía a Gray-sama todo su turno!

Pero la cabeza de Gray ya no había registrado las últimas palabras de la chica de ojos azules que le acompañaba. En su lugar, se quedó pasmado mientras la miraba, sintiéndose peculiarmente identificado con ella. Porque él tampoco tenía una familia. Tenía amigos de muchísimo tiempo, pero lo más cercano a una verdadera familia había sido Ur, que falleció el año anterior, antes de conocer a Juvia.

Y entonces el pensamiento fue súbito e inevitable. ¿Era acaso que Ur le hablaba de esta forman, mandándole a esta chica?

—Será entonces una Navidad aburrida.

—A Juvia no le importa. ¡Mientras Juvia pueda pasar Navidad con Gray-sama, Juvia será feliz! —Declaró ella contundente mientras se inclinaba contra la barra con emoción y los ojos derritiéndose claramente por él, haciéndolo sentir abochornado, provocando que un sonrojo llenara sus mejillas y él se volviera a sus ocupaciones, tratando de sacarse la sonrisa de ella de la cabeza.

—Tche.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **PS.** Cortas viñetas Gruviescas de Navidad para todo, wiiii *w* Digamos que este es el año 1 de que se conocen y tiene continuación :3! así que esperen con ansias :D

En especial a Liraz, que se tomó la molestia de dejarme un reviewsin ;O;! Afortunadamente, el suicidio solo estaba en la cabeza de Juvia xD y aún tendrán más peripecias navideñas, aunque creo que en esta ocasión no fue propiamente gracioso w!

A todos los que me leen (L), gracias por tomarse el tiempo de hacerlo y espero leerles pronto :D

 _ **Onmi.**_


	3. and now he wonders

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

* * *

 **How to ruin Christmas**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 _36\. ... and now he wonders._

* * *

La dueña llegó antes de lo esperado y le dio la salida, disculpándose con Juvia por el inminente cierre de la cafetería; a lo que la chica de cabellos azulados no pareció molesta en lo absoluto.

Así que él pudo marcharse a la parte de atrás del café para cambiarse. Cansado de estar en ese lugar, deseoso de tomar una cerveza y relajarse por fin. La Navidad siempre resultaba una festividad de lo más frustrante para él. Porque hasta que Ur llegó a su vida, las Navidades resultaban tristes y dolorosas, también muy solitarias.

Y ahora Ur ya no estaba.

No se sorprendió de ver que Juvia lo esperaba fuera del local, abrigando cuidadosamente sus pertenencias. Una vez fuera del edificio, se sorprendió de lo terriblemente helado que se encontraba el aire, pero se resguardó brevemente, consciente de que ese frío que calaba en sus huesos no lo molestaba del todo.

—¡Juvia piensa que este año es más frío que muchos otros años! ¿No lo cree, Gray-sama?

—Hmm. —Juvia lo aguardó con su insípida respuesta mientras temblaba dulcemente al verlo acercarse, tan casual e inmune al frío

—¿Será que Gray-sama pueda abrazar a Juvia para alejar el frío? —Ella le miró ilusionada. Gray suspiró e ignoró el comentario, mientras comenzaba su camino por la acera, siguiendo el camino que llevaba a Fairy Tail.

Juvia lo siguió en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad, pero entonces ya habían recorrido dos calles y ella se mantenía sin decir una sola palabra. Sin desvaríos emocionados, ni ilusiones reverberantes de alegría y amor. Y ahora se sentía raro al saber que ella le seguía en el más sepulcral de los silencios. Así que en la tercera esquina que pasaban, se detuvo y se giró, mirándola a consciencia, estudiándola, tratando de entender.

Ella parecía nerviosa a sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó por fin, ansioso por la expectativa de ella, quien tembló y bajó la mirada, tratando de encogerse de hombros. Sintió más frío de repente pero aguantó, esforzándose por descifrar a la chica de cabellos azulados.

Ella se removió suavemente sobre su lugar, cuando sacó de su gran bolso un paquete—. Juvia tiene un regalo para Gray-sama. —Ahora ella le miró con cierta emoción mientras dejaba a la vista el paquete cuidadosamente envuelto y coronado con un listón rojo. Gray la miró con sorpresa mientras ella empujaba el obsequio a sus manos y entonces el azabache volvía a mirarla, azorado—. Feliz Navidad, Gray-sama

—¿Para mí? —Ella asintió profusamente, avergonzándolo brevemente. Ahora tenía sentido porqué ella estaba tan silenciosa; quizás más insegura o nerviosa—. ¡Vaya! ¡No tenías que molestarte, Juv-...! —Y entonces dejó a la vista el obsequio al sentir la textura suave, sacudiéndolo. Y este se estiró y estiró hasta convertirse en una prenda de color rojo larga y delgada.

Una bufanda.

—¿Te gusta, Gray-sama? —Entonces ella guardó silencio mientras sentía una gota helada en su nariz y al levantar la mirada, cientos de miles de copos de nieve comenzaban a caer sobre sus cabezas y sobre todos en la vasta e inmensa ciudad. Ella estiró las manos suavemente para sentir los copos de nieve tocando las palmas de sus manos y luego habló, muy despacio—. Está nevando.

Pero Gray no contestó, se limitó a bajar la cabeza mientras la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, aparentemente maravillada por la nieve que comenzaba a caer sobre ellos y sintió algo removiéndose en su interior que no sabía explicar, pero que aliviaba ese tormento interno al que él mismo se había sometido.

Y entonces sonrió de medio lado, casi sintiendo ganas de llorar. Porque nunca nadie había sido lo suficientemente considerado con él para obsequiarle algo en una fecha como esa (o quizás siendo listos al respecto, siendo que Gray detestaba la Navidad), pero luego venía ella con amor a iluminar esa terrible oscuridad sembrada en su corazón.

—¿Gray-sama? —Escuchó que le llamaba y entonces levantó la bufanda y la enrolló en su cuello con marcada habilidad y unos instantes después se lanzaría hacia ella para atraparla en un férreo abrazo, provocando que el corazón de Juvia saltara de júbilo al verse atrapada de esa forma—. ¡Gray-sama!

Ella no se movió, a la espera de una respuesta, una señal de parte de él para que lo hiciera, cuando luego de lo que a Juvia le pareció un instante, él la soltó y la miró, sonriendo con una ligereza que Juvia nunca se imaginó verle en el rostro, provocando que ella enrojeciera más enamorada a cada segundo que pasaba—. De verdad que es muy cálida. Feliz Navidad, Juvia.

Juvia sonrió más enamorada que nunca, emocionada por ser aceptada de esa forma.

En ese momento no importó la mitad del día arruinado por su trabajo, ni la insistencia de Juvia en todas partes, ni las burlas que recibiría por haber trabajado ese día o el haber llegado tarde a una fiesta a la que ya ni siquiera quería ir.

Ahora sólo le importaba la candidez que comenzaba a brotar en su corazón y que era producto de Juvia.

* * *

 _ **TBC.**_

* * *

 **PS.** Me faltan varias viñetas para este fic, pero no me voy a detener hasta acabarlas (L). Esta es continuación directa del capítulo dos; es decir, está ambientada en el mismo año 1. Y la que viene corresponde al año 2 :P aunque no todas serán años navideños seguidos, también habrá saltos en el tiempo(?) pero para eso falta un poco, por el momento disfruten esta pequeña viñetita :3

De alguna forma, siento que Gray me quedó un poco OoC x.x pero quiero atribuirlo al hecho de que comienza a sentir cosas por Juvia (L). Y creo que solo fue un poquito X3 pero ustedes ya me dirán que les pareció esta viñeta en particular :3

Las que vienen serán más graciosas, lo juro o.ó!

Gracias por leerme este año :D Espero tener la fortuna de leerles el próximo año también :D muchas gracias especiales a Liraz y a Light(L) porque las dos son amor y aman a Gruvia TuT y tienen un foro muy lindo para shippear y escribir todo lo que quieran, que es Cannon Island :D normalmente muchos de los fics que escribo derivan de todas las ideas que el foro siembra en mi cabeza :D así que si les gusta escribir y les gusta cualquier ship del fandom (no necesariamente Gruvia, pero se agradece que crezca el acervo de Gruvias en Fanfiction), pueden pasarse y apuntarse y disfrutar :D

¡Que tengan un precioso inicio de año! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos y todas! Les mando muffins de chocolate y un abrazo apretado :D

 ** _Onmi._**


	4. I'm gonna fulfill her wishes

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

* * *

 **How to ruin Christmas**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 _21\. I'm gonna fulfill her wishes._

* * *

 _«¡Lo único que Juvia desea para Navidad es estar siempre con Gray-sama!»_

Las palabras de Juvia le hicieron eco en la cabeza todo el día, todos los días, desde que la escuchó conversando animadamente con Erza y Lucy una tarde cualquiera de diciembre en Fairy Tail.

Desde luego que él no estaba escuchando. No lo suficiente para su gusto, al menos. Normalmente ellas siempre conversaban cerca de él, porque Juvia siempre quería estar cerca y él ya se había acostumbrado por demás a ello. A sus desvaríos que cada vez encontraba más graciosos y adorables, porque ella lentamente había conseguido meterse en su corazón y limpiar a consciencia todos sus miedos, lentamente expandiendo su burbuja. Encima, se conocían del tiempo suficiente... y ya llevaban un año saliendo de manera _extra oficial_.

De pronto todos comenzaron a gritar y a hacer escándalo, anunciando que finalmente era media noche y, por ende, Navidad. Todos comenzaron a gritar, brindar, beber y a abrazarse, deseándose entre ellos mismos lo mejor para este año que terminaba y el que en una semana comenzaría.

—¡Gray-sama! —Pero para él era algo más que simplemente Navidad. Y lo reafirmó cuando Juvia se lanzó contra él, abrazándolo por detrás, provocando que él tomara suavemente sus manos y sonriera al sentirla cerca—. ¡Feliz Navidad, Gray-sama!

Porque era en Navidad que se cumplía un año más de conocer a la chica que poco a poco había sanado su corazón y disipado sus miedos, esos que durante años encerró dentro de sí y le habían amargado de alguna forma.

Ella y su amor constituían una mágica medicina que le había ver el mundo menos sombrío y más brillante y colorido.

Ahora se sentía nervioso. Había ensayado hasta el cansancio lo que iba a decir desde que resolvió cuál sería su sorpresa para Juvia esa Navidad. Luego de dos años de conocerse (aunque su primera impresión de ella no había sido muy agradable) ahora realmente sentía que debía dar _ese_ paso, considerando todo lo que ella había hecho por él hasta ese momento y que respondía a eso que estaba sintiendo por ella, cada vez más intenso, cada vez más fuerte.

Y ahora casi olvidaba lo que estaba por decir.

—Feliz Navidad, Juvia. —Sonrió de medio lado para sí mismo, aún nervioso. Entonces Gray se alejó de su calor femenino y la giró hacia él, de forma que pudieran verse las caras. La chica de cabellos azulados le miraba con alegría, pero cierta curiosidad (expectativa quizá), en los ojos; y luego él, mirando sospechosamente sonrojado hacia todos en el bar y convencido de que todos festejaban con ganas y nadie los estaba mirando; tragó saliva duro, para finalmente tomar el valor de reducir la distancia entre ellos, se inclinó hacia Juvia y la besó.

Era la primera vez que se atrevía a besarla (aunque muchas veces antes, en todo ese año, ya lo había intentado sin consumarse por una u otra razón), por lo que ahora Juvia no podía cerrar los ojos de la impresión, concentrada en la forma en que los labios de él se sentían sobre los suyos, haciendo una presión suave y húmeda, más agradable de lo que imaginaba.

Y cuando se separaron, Juvia petrificada y sonrojada mientras miraba al azabache que no dejaba de verla con la intensidad de mil soles, habló.

—Vamos a mudarnos juntos.

Justo cuando todos estaban en silencio mirándolos, la pareja no oficial que ahora parecía formarse públicamente y con una gran cantidad de testigos y Gray ni siquiera parecía haberlo notado.

—¿Eh?

—¡¿EH?! —Y entonces Gray saltó ante el grito de sorpresa de todos sus amigos, cayendo en la cuenta de que todos lo estaban mirando con los ojos cuales platos.

Y palideció al acto, deseando poder hacerse chiquitito y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. ¿Desde qué puñetero momento habían estado todos tan pendientes de él y ella?

—¿De verdad, Gray?

—¡Ya era hora de que sentaras cabeza y formalizaras con Juvia!

—¡Hasta que alguien al fin consiguió entrar al corazón de _hielitos_!

—¿Gray-sama está hablando enserio? —Juvia le miró con el anhelo creciendo en sus ojos y se lanzó emocionada hacia él, llorando de emoción y abrazándolo con fuerza, pero él tenía la cabeza demasiado en blanco para responder.

Era su momento para entrar en pánico.

—¡Qué m-...! ¿Desde cuándo han estado espiando?

—Desde que llegaron al bar, Gray. ¿Creíste que íbamos a perdernos algo tan importante como eso?. —Se rió Lucy de buena gana en compañía de Lissana y Levy, mientras Juvia se acurrucaba encantada en los brazos de Gray, que no había hecho esfuerzo alguno por separarla de su cuerpo.

—¡Juvia será una buena esposa para Gray-sama! —Pero Juvia ya no escuchaba nada, porque en su cabeza ya se reproducían los cines mentales que la petición de Gray había soltado en sus oídos y que se convertían en sus sueños hechos realidad.

—¡Dije _vivir juntos_ , no casarnos! —Repitió Gray, más rojo que antes.

—Ahora tienes que responder, Gray.

—¡No! ¡Olviden lo que dije! ¡Cambié de opinión!

Pero esa misma noche, al terminar la fiesta y su vergüenza, Gray se rehusaría a permitir que Juvia se fuera a su propia casa y al día siguiente, las pertenencias de la chica ya estaban en el departamento del azabache, como una convicción de hacerla feliz y cumplir sus deseos, como intercambio por la luz que había traído de vuelta a su vida.

* * *

 _ **TBC.**_

* * *

 **PS.** Aw, no me pregunten por qué, pero me gusta la combinación de Gray, vergüenza y comedia junta. Siendo Gray tan tsunderoso como sólo él, creo que me agrada la idea de ponerlo en situaciones vergonzosas como esa xD

¡Me tardé en actualizar! Pero aún hay más cosas navideñas para estos dos, aunque ya no sea Navidad anymore xD No tengo mayores comentarios, más que agradecer su valioso tiempo empleado en leer mis fanfics (L), no saben cuánto lo aprecio (L).

Y sin más por el momento, los invito a leernos pronto n.n

 _ **Onmi.**_


End file.
